1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to product packaging, particularly to a product packaging method, and more particularly to a method of assemblying a package suitable for protectively enclosing a photosensitive product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods for protectively packaging a product are known in the prior art. Pertinent examples may be found in the following documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,383 (Wender)--Discloses a tamper-evident package comprising a jar with a circular opening, a circular cap that is closingly matable with the opening, and an annular connecting member on the cap with diametrically opposed, frangible tabs extending downwardly therefrom and secured to correspondingly opposite sides of the jar, to seal the jar closed and to evidence tampering by breaking or tearing apart whenever the cap is moved relative to the opening.
Jap Patent Pub. No. 1-113237 (Fuji)--Discloses a film package comprising a plastic cylindrical can with an open end and an end cap removably attached thereto by a disposable sealing tape that extends across the cap and down onto opposite sides of the can, for protectively containing a 35 mm film cartridge.
U.K. Published Patent Application No. GB-2,213,135-A (Fuji)--Discloses a film package comprising a plastic container with an open end or side and a removable or hingedly attached cap, for opening and closing the container around a 35 mm film cartridge, wherein an information-displaying label may be attached to the container's outer surface, a seal may extend from the container to the cap to indicate whether the package has been opened, and a lub or tab may project from an edge of the cap to facilitate opening.
While product packaging methods such as those indicated above may have sufficed for their intended purposes, there is now an increasing need for a more efficient and reliable method of assemblying a highly useful and protective product package. That need heretofore has not been satisfactorily met.